


Cat vs Dog

by stuckinthediamondlife



Series: I Do [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinthediamondlife/pseuds/stuckinthediamondlife
Summary: “No!”“Yes!”“No, no, no!”“Yes, yes, yes!”“You’re sleeping outside tonight!” Jihoon shouted before slamming the bedroom door on Seungcheol’s face.“Fine!” Seungcheol stomped off to the sofa in the living room.





	Cat vs Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I really intended for this story to be fluffy, like really fluffy but along the way while I was writing it, it suddenly became serious I don't know why I'm like this. The storyline was actually really different from what I wrote but yeah, enjoy! ^^
> 
> Oh, there's a flashback scene in this story written in italics for those who didn't read my previous works from this series.

“No!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“No, no, no!”

 

“Yes, yes, yes!”

 

“You’re sleeping outside tonight!” Jihoon shouted before slamming the bedroom door on Seungcheol’s face.

 

“Fine!” Seungcheol stomped off to the sofa in the living room.

 

\--

 

“You guys are so childish,” Soonyoung said after spending a full one minute laughing his ass off after listening to Jihoon’s story.

 

“Yeah, laugh all you want, it’s totally fine,” Jihoon glares at Soonyoung.

 

“I mean, I would expect this from Seungkwan, but you?” Soonyoung shook his head with a grin on his face. Jihoon wished he could wipe that grin off Soonyoung’s face but he got to admit that Soonyoung is right. Ugh, he hated it when Soonyoung is right. It has been two days since Jihoon and Seungcheol talked. It has been two days since they gave each other cold shoulders. For a stupid, childish reason.

 

It all started when Jihoon and Seungcheol were discussing about how they have been married for almost a year now and they thought that it was time to expand their family. By adopting a pet. They knew they weren’t ready for a real child so they agreed that having a pet would help them to prepare themselves as parents, one day. The problem was, Seungcheol wanted a dog and Jihoon wanted a cat. Well, everybody knew that adopting a cat and a dog together is difficult considering that they usually don’t get along well and fight. Thus, the argument. Thus, the cold shoulders.

 

“Okay, come on, he knew I was going to be a catlady- catman if we didn’t get married,” Jihoon stated, matter-of-factly.

 

“Yeah, and you knew how much of a dog lover he is,” Soonyoung replied.

 

“You’re my friend, why are you on his side?” Jihoon narrowed his eyes as he complained.

“I’m not on anyone’s side! I’m looking at things objectively.”

 

Jihoon squeezed his eyes shut. “I mean, Seungcheol could give in, couldn’t he?”

 

“As a matter of fact, he already gave in a lot for you,” Soonyoung said. Jihoon froze. Soonyoung hit the target. Seungcheol did give in a lot for him. Starting from the proposal till now, a year later, Seungcheol has given in a lot.

 

Jihoon knew how Seungcheol loves to give surprises. How he loves fancy things. Jihoon also knew that Seungcheol knows Jihoon is the opposite of that. Thus, when Jihoon called him out when he saw the box of ring in Seungcheol’s pocket on the day of the proposal, Seungcheol proceeded to propose. Even when he actually wanted to do it extravagantly, or in front of a lot of his friends like how Soonyoung proposed to Seokmin.

 

_“So, are you planning to propose to me or no?” Jihoon breaks the silence. Seungcheol chokes on his toast._

_“Unless you have an affair with someone else, I think the ring is supposed to be for me, right?” Jihoon points to Seungcheol’s cardigan pocket._

_“Ah, I got caught,” Seungcheol gulped. Jihoon gave him a shrug and a sorry smile._

_“I was planning to propose to you extravagantly though,” Seungcheol pouted as he took out the box of ring and handed it to Jihoon._

_“You know I don’t need all of that. Just a simple proposal like this is more than enough for me,” Jihoon says as he looks at the ring._

 

Jihoon had also been the one to suggest an outdoor wedding when he knew Seungcheol would prefer it to be held in the wedding hall. But Seungcheol didn’t say anything. Again, he gave in. Even the decoration, the furniture in their house were picked by Jihoon. Jihoon realized now that this was the first time Seungcheol wanted something so bad.

 

“Oh my God, I messed up didn’t I?” Jihoon sighed as he realized all of this.

 

“No, you didn’t. Go talk to him. He’ll understand. You know how he’s like. I gotta go, Seokmin’s calling,” Soonyoung stood up as he answered the phone call. Jihoon remained in his seat, still deep in thought. A few minutes later, his phone chimed, signaling a text message. Jihoon looked at his phone. It was from Soonyoung. _“You can do it! All the best! :)”_

 

\--

 

Jihoon woke up extra early that day. It was an off day for both Seungcheol and Jihoon. Jihoon looked to his left to see Seungcheol still sleeping with his back facing him.

 

“I’ll fix this, I promise,” Jihoon whispered.

 

\--

 

Jihoon looked down at the brown, Pomeranian dog in his arms. He smiled. The dog has been extremely friendly to him since the day he went to visit the dog shelter. After visiting the shelter for a few days to get the dog used to him, Jihoon could finally bring him home. Jihoon pressed on the doorbell. After a minute or so, the door opens to a concerned-looking Seungcheol.

 

“Jihoon, where did you-” Seungcheol stopped mid-sentence and his concerned expression is replaced with a confused one as he saw what Jihoon was carrying.

 

“Did I worry you? I’m sorry, I-I was just out getting you a present,” Jihoon said, unsure. Seungcheol looked back and forth Jihoon and the dog in his arms. Finally, a smile bloomed on Seungcheol’s face.

 

“For me?” Jihoon nodded, his lips stretching to a smile.

 

“I want to say sorry, for everything,” Jihoon started as they went inside the house. Jihoon placed the dog on the floor gently and turned back to look at Seungcheol.

 

“I realized a lot of things the other day. About how I was always only thinking about myself and not you. How you had to keep your opinions and suggestions to yourself because I’ve always wanted things to go my way. I’m so so sorry. I should’ve understood you and realized this earlier but me being me, I’m just so stupid to-” Before Jihoon could finish, Seungcheol pressed his lips to Jihoon’s.

 

“That was to shut you up. You’re not stupid, don’t ever say that to yourself. And I’m sorry too. Every relationship has its ups and downs. We’re humans, _you’re_ human. You make mistakes and I do too. Don’t beat yourself too much over it,” Seungcheol said as he broke the kiss.

 

Jihoon smiled. He is grateful to have a husband that is as understanding as Seungcheol. He doesn’t know what he’ll do without him. Seungcheol bent down to pet the dog.

 

“Have you decided on a name?” Jihoon asked.

 

“Yes. Hoshi,” Seungcheol replied, a mischievous smile creeping onto his face. Jihoon burst into fits of laughter while Seungcheol continued to play with their new dog, Hoshi.

 

“Seungcheol?” Jihoon called.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you.” Seungcheol smiled.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry hoshi i still love you


End file.
